


as you turn to dust

by Suicix



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 7, Introspection, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As a former Career, a former victor, Cashmere is supposed to be harsh and blunt, unrelenting and unyielding – none of the softness that her name suggests. The tribute she’s mentoring this year is making appearing that way rather difficult, however.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6046284#t6046284">"Cashmere/Glimmer, grip"</a>. (Drabbletag7, Femslash100, LiveJournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	as you turn to dust

As a former Career, a former victor, Cashmere is supposed to be harsh and blunt, unrelenting and unyielding – none of the softness that her name suggests.

The tribute she’s mentoring this year is making appearing that way rather difficult, however. She tells herself it’s not because this girl – Glimmer – reminds her of herself, but knows that it’s the truth. Oh, well. Cashmere supposes she can show some care, some concern, a side of herself that isn’t just for show. It’s not like they’re District Two.

 

A few days into the Games, and Cashmere watches as the girl from Twelve lets a tracker jacker nest fall to the Career camp. She watches, hands balled into fists, nails digging hard into her flesh, as Glimmer _screams_ , as she becomes more unrecognisable with every second that passes, every sting that mars her skin.

It’s horrifying, somehow the most sickening thing Cashmere’s seen in all her years of mentoring (because it’s _Glimmer_ , not because it truly is the worst), and yet she can’t look away. She tells herself to _get a damn **grip** , Cashmere_, to look away from the screen or to just try and stop caring, but somehow, she can’t do either.

Gloss catches her eye, raises a brow at her, but doesn’t speak. He doesn’t even bring a gentle hand to her shoulder when the cannon fires later that day. They’re competitive – would have probably killed each other had they been in the same Games – but he knows to leave her be.


End file.
